


[Podfic] Art and Nature

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Dawn Before The Rest Of The World [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Feels, Feels with porn, Flowers, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Plotty romantic porn, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Porn With Plot, Romantic John, Sherlock on a pedestal, Teasing, Wooing, handjobs, lingering description of history's hottest almost-kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one of the grand houses of England in the 1920s, butler Sherlock Holmes is wooed to pieces by the world's most romantic gardener, John Watson.</p><p>“A really well-made buttonhole is the only link between Art and Nature.” –Oscar Wilde</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Art and Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Art and Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339756) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



> Here we go on the next podfic project - PoppyAlexander's wonderful 'Dawn Before The Rest Of The World' series. Each part has already been recorded and edited, and will be posted once a week until complete, at which point a podbook of the entire series will be posted (for those who prefer to wait).
> 
> Thanks go out to the lovely [PoppyAlexander](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander) for giving me permission to podfic this series. I fell in love with its 'shades of Downton' feel and the gorgeously romantic shmoop that is gardener John Watson - such a nice change from the angst-ridden fics I often podfic (although I do love the angst fics as well!). Do go and check out her other fics.
> 
> This is a gift for my friend and co-podficcer consulting_smartass, who is working so very hard at the moment to complete a RL project. *Hugs you, cariad*.

Art and Nature - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/natc8h4yc4c0sf4/1_Art_and_Nature.mp3)

Music: ['Love Sends a Little Gift of Roses' (Eddie Fisher).](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1lPsEV9d8Y)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Art and Nature' by PoppyAlexander read by aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256192) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
